Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to antennas. More particularly, the present invention relates to steerable high-power microwave antennas.
Related Art
Electrical radiation antennas exist that broadcast a variety of low-powered signals in broad, narrow and directional beams. These low-power antennas use coaxial cable to transmit the energy from the radiation source to the antenna. In contrast, large, powerful radiation antennas have been used for radar and other operations but, when operated at power levels of 100 (MW) or above, their direction is frozen because of the need for heavy, rigid waveguides, maintained under high vacuum, to transmit the energy from the power source to the antenna.
It has been determined that a high-peak power microwave transmission, on the order of more than 100 megawatts of power, confined to a narrow pencil beam using an L-band antenna, lightweight (e.g., less than 250 kg) and compact enough to be deployed on a land vehicle or air platform, may find wide use in intercepting a target and degrading or neutralizing the electronic control monitoring systems and directional control systems in such targets as flying missiles and piloted aircraft as a means of rendering them ineffective without injuring human life. In other situations, civil authorities may find use for the device to neutralize the electrical system and computer-driven controls of an automobile or other motor vehicle thereby eliminating the need for extended car chase situations by police authorities that often result in destruction of property and severe injury or death to participants and members of the public.